1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer system, and more particularly, to a leveling spacer system for adjusting the leveling of the panel members.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional spacer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,635,815 and comprises a spacer and a knob, wherein the spacer has a base with multiple protrusions extending therefrom. A first threaded portion extends from the base and a cross connection portion is connected to the stem. Multiple breakable portions are located between the connection portion and the protrusions. The knob has a second threaded portion which is connected to the first threaded portion. The knob has a flat portion at the underside thereof so as to press on the tiles. The knob has a space defined therein. However, the knob and the spacer can only adjust two or four panel members at one time, in other words, when there are many panel members to be adjusted, it takes time. Besides, the gaps between the panel members can only be adjusted within a limited range. The spacer involves a complicated shape so that the molding expenses are high.
Another conventional spacer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,125 and comprises a pressure member, a clip, a wing nut and a bolt, wherein the pressure member has an elongate notch. The clip is located beneath the tiles and the clip has a fixed end which has a tapered resilient flange which contacts the tiles. The clip has a U-shaped spacing loop which is located corresponding to the notch. The spacing loop has an aperture which is located corresponding to the wing nut. The bolt is threadedly connected to the wing nut, and the bolt is securely connected to the aperture. However, again, the spacer can only adjust two or four panel members at one time, in other words, when there are many panel members to be adjusted, it takes time. Besides, the pressure member, the clip, the wing nut and the bolt are individual parts so that when operating these parts, it takes time.
The present invention intends to provide a leveling spacer to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.